


I Put A Spell On You

by TsingaDark



Series: Spooky Week [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Demon Dan - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsingaDark/pseuds/TsingaDark
Summary: Phil knew he should’ve taken a map of some sort with him while searching for the film studies library in the basement of the creepy, old C1 building.
   It wasn’t that he’d never been there; in fact, he’d been in that specific building numerous times. However, he’d never been to the library, which was probably due to it being in the basement. Even the staircase leading down to it was ominously dark, not giving the best impression to anyone wanting to go down there. Phil thought it rather looked like a serial killer’s basement, especially since there were a few emergency lights, casting everything in dim red light. It was unpleasant to say the least.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, this is crap

Phil knew he should’ve taken a map of some sort with him while searching for the film studies library in the basement of the creepy, old C1 building.

It wasn’t that he’d never been there; in fact, he’d been in that specific building numerous times. C1 was situated right at the edge of campus, away from the hustle and bustle of the main buildings. Phil quite liked that it was kind of isolated in a way. At least then he didn’t have to fight his way through a mass of students to get to the entrance, so whenever he needed to revise and had had enough from the noisy main buildings, he sought shelter in C1.

However, despite him obviously having been in C1 often, he’d never been to the library, which was probably due to it being in the basement. Even the staircase leading down to it was ominously dark, not giving the best impression to anyone wanting to go down there. Phil thought it rather looked like a serial killer’s basement, especially since there were a few emergency lights, casting everything in dim red light. It was unpleasant to say the least.

Phil didn’t have a choice, however, as he was looking for a specific book that could only be found in that library, so he made his way downstairs. He definitely counted him not tripping and falling to his death as a success since the stairs didn’t look to be particularly trustworthy. The only existing obstacle now was that he had no idea whatsoever where in the basement the library was situated exactly.

After a bit of looking around he found a map on the wall but it was faded so much that he couldn’t really make out anything on it. He decided to just walk into a random direction. He already saw himself spending two hours alone on finding the library and then another two searching for the book. He might also get lost and never find his way out but didn’t really want to think too much about that possibility.

He stumbled through the dimly lit corridor. There were a few doors on each side, all of them without a sign on them. Phil didn’t necessarily want to try each one of them, and anyway, he was sure that the library would have an actual sign, so he walked past all of the doors and followed the path of the corridor. It turned to a sharp right but after another few metres it split in two, leaving him the choice of either going left or right.

He sighed, and hesitated for a few seconds but then decided to go right again. That way he hopefully wouldn’t get lost. 

As soon as he’d stepped into the corridor, he noticed that not all of the lights were working. The first two ceiling lamps were flickering ominously whereas after that everything was plunged into darkness.

Great.

He stopped again and turned around but the other side of the corridor was entirely dark, no lamps illuminating it whatsoever. He contemplated going back to the staircase. Surely the library wouldn’t be in a dark corridor no one would venture into? But what if the lights had stopped working just minutes ago? He didn’t want to have to go back the way he came only to find out that the library was indeed somewhere in this corridor or at least in this direction.

Phil wasn’t scared of the darkness, so he might as well see what laid before him. And anyway, he still had his phone to provide him with a little bit of light. He fished it out of his backpack and turned it on, the bright display not being much help right under the fluorescent light.

He stepped forwards. The tiles under his feet were dirty, looking like they hadn’t been cleaned in forever. As he kept on walking, leaving the functioning ceiling lamps behind him, his phone display came in handy. He almost fell over a book lying on the floor but caught sight of it in the faint light at the last moment. He didn’t bother picking it up to have a look at it as he didn’t particularly feel too safe down here, but caught a glimpse of the cover: an outstretched hand seemingly reaching out of the book. At this point he just wanted to find the library and the book that he needed and then get out of here and hopefully never come back.

Luckily for him, someone or something must’ve listened in to his wishes. He rounded another corner and stepped into a short corridor, at the end of it a massive wooden door with a sign on it spelling  _ Libra y _ , the  _ r _ missing.

A relieved sigh escaped him as he trudged to the door. Opening it turned out to be a bit difficult though, as the hinges seemingly hadn’t been tended to in a while. When he finally shoved open the door, leaning his full weight against it, it squeaked horrendously loud, startling him a bit.

It was completely dark in the room, not that that surprised Phil, given the condition of the basement. He quickly found the light switch and suddenly the library was filled with light, albeit a bit dim and faint in some places where the lamps were slowly but surely biting the dust.

On his left side there was a small table with a list on it, probably to write down which book was being borrowed and by whom. It surprised him that the library was unmanned. Wasn’t that an open invitation for students to simply steal books so that they wouldn’t have to bring them back?

There was a row of bookshelves in front of him, all of them labelled with numbers. Phil couldn’t see a legend for them anywhere though, and sighed. Of course now he’d have to go through every single bookshelf to see where his book was.

He decided to start at the right side since there weren’t many shelves there. It only took him a few minutes to figure out that the book he was looking for definitely wouldn’t be there as those shelves housed books about film history and not film aesthetic.

He kept going, looking through the shelves one by one, not even noticing that the light was dimming the further he got into the room. It was only when the light above him flickered that he noticed it had gotten considerably darker.

Phil looked around and almost shrieked when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He swivelled around but instead of a person, which he had expected, there were only shadows, enveloping the books on the shelf across the hallway in darkness.

Cautiously, he stepped in the space between the shelves, throwing a glance towards the entrance of the library and then the opposite direction. He couldn’t see anything other than shelves, certainly not another person. The shadows had probably just looked like a person; he had a wild imagination, after all.

However, when Phil turned around again to continue his search, he came face to face with someone. This time, he did shriek, embarrassingly loud.

“Oh my God,” he said, clutching at his chest. His heart was beating incredibly fast. “Sorry, I didn’t see you there.”

Phil looked up properly and saw that the person in front of him was a guy his age, maybe a bit younger.

“It’s fine,” the guy just said, not giving him an explanation as to why he’d suddenly been in Phil’s face.

“Are you the librarian?” Phil asked. That would at least explain why the desk at the front had been unmanned.

“Kind of,” the guy answered cryptically. He shrugged and eyed Phil from head to toe, making Phil a bit uncomfortable, although he had to admit that the guy was pretty attractive.

“Um, I’m looking for this book,” Phil said and basically shoved the tiny piece of paper with the book’s title in the guy’s face. “Do you know where it is?”

“Let me see,” the guy said, not really looking at the paper. “It should be over there,” he then added, grabbing Phil’s hand and dragging him with him.

Phil wasn’t in libraries very often but he was pretty sure that librarians didn’t usually hold hands with visitors. He was so shocked though, that he didn’t even protest or pull away his hand. Instead, he let this guy drag him further into the room where it continuously got darker the more shelves they passed.

“Here we are,” the guy announced when they’d arrived at the far back of the room. He didn’t make any move to pick out a book for Phil, just turned around so he was facing Phil, his dark eyes sweeping hungrily over Phil’s face.

“The book?” Phil squeaked. He wasn’t sure what was happening but it couldn’t be a good thing, judging from the way that guy was looking at him.

“I’m Dan,” the guy just said, like he hadn’t even heard Phil speak.

“Um, I’m Phil,” Phil answered automatically. The hand Dan was holding was getting warmer and it felt like the warmth was travelling up his arm and seeping into his body.

“Phil,” Dan murmured, a small smile gracing his lips.

“Um, yeah,” Phil stammered, not sure what he was supposed to do or say.

Suddenly Dan pulled him forwards and Phil, who certainly had not expected that, stumbled into Dan’s arms. He was so surprised, he didn’t even comprehend what was happening and just stayed where he was. He could feel Dan’s nose at the side of his head, brushing his hair.

“You smell fantastic,” he could hear Dan whisper.

“Um, thank you?” Phil replied, his own nose pressed into Dan’s collarbone. A burnt smell penetrated his senses and at first he thought that there must be a fire somewhere but then he realised that the smell was coming from Dan.

“How do you feel about an adventure,” Dan said, pulling back a bit so he could look at Phil properly. Phil noticed that his pupils seemed to be completely black. Surely that was due to the lack of lighting though, he was sure that Dan’s eyes were a nice shade of brown.

“I’m not,” Phil started, not sure how he was supposed to answer that question. Who even asked something like that, apart from Gandalf? Had he accidentally walked into a fantasy novel?

“I don’t, um, I need to go,” he said then because he felt like that was the right thing to do.

“Weren’t you looking for a book?” Dan asked, raising an eyebrow and grinning smugly.

“Yes, well, no, I mean, it’s fine,” Phil stuttered. “I don’t need it that badly.”

“Are you sure?” Dan was smiling now, exposing his teeth, and for some reason Phil felt they were entirely too close to his face. He couldn’t make his body move away though.

“Um, yeah,” he said lamely. He’d already forgotten what they were talking about. The burnt smell got more intense by the second, making Phil dizzy.

“Hmm,” Dan said as he kept looking at Phil, “I think you’d like it.”

“Like what?” Phil asked, confused as to what Dan was referring to. It got continuously more difficult to focus on Dan as there was darkness creeping into the corner of his vision.

“My home,” Dan whispered, his face coming closer to Phil’s.

“Your home?” Phil whispered back. The only thing he was able to see clearly now were Dan’s eyes. He realised that they were indeed black. It wasn’t just a trick of the light.  

Dan hummed. “It gets a bit warm down there but I’m sure you’ll get used to it.”

“I, I don’t understand,” Phil slurred. He could feel his body going limp in Dan’s arms.

“Hell, Phil,” Dan whispered. “I’m taking you to hell.” With those words he pressed his lips to Phil’s, burning the tender flesh of his lips, and Phil wanted to scream but instead he fell into unconsciousness, the darkness finally consuming wholly.


End file.
